


inside the fires burning bright

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: On rewards and punishment.





	inside the fires burning bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meritmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/gifts).



The moonlight reflecting off the salt flats gives an iridescent shine to the coloured ropes wrapped around Paige's skintight bodysuit as she kneels bent-backed at Amilyn's feet. Her hair is loose, curling in blue-black rivers down her back except where it, too, is picking up the rope colours. Paige's eyes are closed, but Amilyn knows that if she were to open them, they would be full of stars.

Amilyn has seen few things more beautiful, few things asking more clearly to be drowned in.

"Are you cold?" she asks, kneeling to adjust the silken purple rope binding Paige's wrists to her ankles. They haven't been out long, but nights on Crait are punishing even underground.

Paige shakes her head, the soft whisper of her hair across her skin lost in the wind. Amilyn smiles and leans up to kiss her approvingly. "Good," she murmurs against Paige's lips. "We'll be out here a while yet."

Paige strains briefly against her ropes, tilting her neck to chase Amilyn's lips as she moves back, but soon enough relaxes back into the ties. "How much longer?"

"You tell me."

Paige's eyes flicker open, in the space between her breaths. Glimmering starlight spills down her cheeks as she tracks the constellations across the sky - the mountain, the vulptix, the saber - calculating how far each has moved since she first knelt in the fading remnants of dusk.

A gunner's eye must be exact in all things. Amilyn runs her thumb along her remaining bracelet as she waits for Paige's answer, fighting against the rising urge to touch.

"Hour," Paige says. "Hour and - twenty minutes."

"Which one?" Amilyn asks. She moves behind Paige, places one hand on her muscled abdomen and one at the small of her back, fitting perfectly in between the rope diamonds, and tilts her forward. It's not a position she can hold for too long, the pressure too much for her kneecaps, but it lets her see a less-skewed sky.

The whole of the night seems to be waiting for Paige's answer. "One hour, sixteen minutes," she says, more confidently this time, and Amilyn releases her with a smile, running her hand over the curve of Paige's ass and biting her lip at the shiver she provokes.

 _Soon_.

"Good girl," she says, and Paige can't stifle her moan at the praise. "Which means an hour and fifteen minutes until you get to come."

Paige knows better than to argue, but she shifts from leg to leg, pointedly drawing Amilyn's gaze to the glistening wet spot between the ropes at the apex of her thighs. It's tempting, so very tempting - but Paige knows the risks she took today, knows exactly why she's bound so tightly. It wouldn't do for her reward to come so soon.

Amilyn kneels in front of Paige, settles her hands on her thighs and kisses the intricate knot between her breasts, feels the movement of her chest as she inhales sharply. "Yes," she murmurs. "Quiet, just like that."

Paige is trembling with the effort of keeping still when Amilyn slips a hand between her legs, spreads her fingers until she's spanning the distance between the ropes and pressing her middle finger along the whole length of Paige's cunt through the fabric of her bodysuit.

Paige keens, high and wordless, and Amilyn shivers as Paige's hips work, as she tries to sink further down against her hand, tries to force her inside even through the layer of fabric.

"Patience," she says, moving her fingers just enough to give Paige a hint of how difficult her task will be. "Patience. We have plenty of time."

It's true only for as long as the night will last, but for them, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [bondage insp.](http://www.flickriver.com/photos/mescal-ine/12597383383/), probably nsfw
> 
> wookieepedia says crait has no moons but listen. listen. that's just what crait Wants you to think.


End file.
